Take me
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: Perfect Pair. Kunimitsu always takes advantage on how he treats Syuuske. One day, the middle Fuji decides he needs a bit more attention than that. Warning: Slash, pervy mothers, shower incidents, rated for a reason. R&R at will please


I suppose I always saw him as he presented himself, smiling, calm, quite, soft.

I always had to remind myself of who he was to me and to himself. How strong, firm, and loud he could be when he needed to be.

Hell, he didn't even have to scream, a whisper from him could be the loudest most earth-shattering experience to someone he had set his crosshairs on.

I remember many times when people tried to look down on him for his appearance or his quite, calm, and sometimes sadistic-like nature.

They never made the mistake again.

I never made it once, maybe that's why we work so well together, even though I forget his strength at times, I never look down at him, and he never looks down on me.

Except when it's literal.

"Kuniiiiiimitsu?" A small, pale hand waved in front of my face and I glanced up at him. We had been sitting outside, practice was over and everyone had left. He was still sweating lightly from his practice with Echizen. He really loved playing our rookie. I yanked him down into my lap and he laughed breathlessly.

"Syuuske," I mumbled, I nuzzled his face and he smiled gently, indulgently. He never tried to open up these near-silent moments of thought on him. He never had to. If I had a problem he more then likely knew it before I did.

"Your place or mine?" he asked conversationally standing and pulling at me.

"Hn?"

"Its past sundown Kunimitsu, we need to leave before they lock us in," Syuuske chuckled, "unless you wanna go do it in the nurse's room like last time." I flushed and swatted his (perfect) butt before standing and grabbing our bags. He huffed indulgently and tried to rescue his from me but I merely steered him towards the front gates.

"My house, if your sister giggles at me one more time…" I left the end of the sentence hanging. He snickered as we turned towards my house.

"Yumiko-nee-chan will _always_ do that, you know," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

The ten minute walk to my place was quite, he managed to get me to hold hands in the fading light and as we walked I doubt anyone could tell whether or not he was my girlfriend or my boyfriend. He needed to trim his hair again.

My grandfather and father were out of town on some kind of work related trip. My mother was completely fine with Syuuske, father however…well he was one who never learned not to look down on Syuuske's gentle appearance.

"Kunimitsu, who's with…? Syuuske-kun! So good to see you!" My mother came in and hugged him tightly. Sometimes I swear she liked him more than me. She'd probably disown me if I ever did something stupid to hurt him. And the damn angel knew it too. "I have a dinner with my friends tonight Kunimitsu, can you handle cooking for yourself? I'm sorry I'm not a good host to you again Syuuske-kun, you always seem to pop in when we're either out or leaving!" I suppressed a sigh. I loved my mother but she'd never believe it if she knew we planned for that.

"Yes Okaa-san, we can handle it," I promised.

"I'll keep him from burning the place down Tezuka-san," Syuuske said, always polite, probably why my mother loved him. She never had a complaint about him. I was glad, no troublesome fights for me to deal with over my boyfriend choice.

"Bye boys, I'll be back late so don't wait up," with that and a grabbing of keys and purse she was gone.

When she was gone I drew him into my arms, "how do you _always_ manage to charm the pants off of any female we meet?"

"Your mother likes me because you _top_ and she _knows_ it," He replied leaving my gaping for a moment as he hurried into the kitchen to cook.

"How the hell…never mind. Don't even tell me. I don't want to know Syuuske," I groaned. He probably told her himself.

"Your mother is a very good masseur you know," my _darling_ boyfriend winked before searching through our cupboards.

"Let me cook," I sighed. "And why do you know that?"

He flicked my hands away from his when I tried to grab the rice from him and stuck his pretty pink tongue out. 'No Kunimitsu…don't bite it…' I mused.

"Because the _first time_ she found me sitting on the stairs. Stairs are kind of hard to navigate the way you went at it that time," he teased. I flushed bright red and managed to sit down at the kitchen bar. I surrendered the kitchen to him and decided to just watch.

"I…I'm sorry?" I asked. He laughed.

"I _liked_ it, walking was just difficult afterwards," He smiled sincerely and started making some unknown dish.

"Good…and Syu," I said, he 'hned'. "No Wasabi in mine please."

He laughed and waved me away. I just sat and watched him cook. We probably should have showered first but at least he washed up before starting. His hands moved nimbly over the ingredients.

"…ok if…Kuni…Kunimitsu…" I blinked as he lips connected with mine.

"Hai?"

I caught his grin.

"I only tried to ask you five times," He mumbled, "can I use to left over salmon?"

"Sure," I breathed, he kissed my nose before continuing his work.

I spaced out. Watching him cook? Nope…his shorts were white, and he wasn't wearing underwear and our lights gave him _no_ mercy. 'That's why…focus he's talking again!'

"…I think you should play Echizen in the next rankings, it'll be great to see you two in action personally," He was saying as he fried something.

"Hn, no," I returned, he shot me a pout before continuing with his normal smile on his face. "Syuuske…don't worry about cooking too much, we have snacks and stuff to munch."

"Saa, I'm used to this you know. Yumiko can only cook desserts so I love cooking," he replied absently.

I fell silent until he was done and had placed food in front of me. I gaped slightly at the quality of the Salmon fried rice and a side of umeboshi. When did he make all of this? We ate in the living room in front of the TV, I set a movie of some kind on and was barely watching it.

'He's so…almost feminine. But at the same time he's not. He's my Syuuske. I just wish he'd take himself and his talents more seriously. Like when he cooks, he never even acts like he's working hard…like in tennis. He only plays seriously when he's annoyed. I suppose we'll have to piss him off before every ranking match. Why won't he play anyone truthfully? Not even me…' I sighed, my thoughts were jumbled again. I rubbed my forehead and barely noticed when a hand grabbed mine and yanked me until I was halfway out of my seat.

"Syu-Fuji!" I yelped. He 'hmmed' sing-song like and dragged me towards my bathroom.

"Shower now? Or do you wanna glare at the wall behind your TV some more? I already did the dishes and cleaned everything up _and_ finished the movie," He told me blandly. He started stripping and turned the water on. I blinked quickly as the steam fogged my glasses; I left them on the counter as I followed him to the edge of the shower. "Coming or should I fuck myself tonight _bucho?_" He teased. I shot out of my clothes faster than I ever have and pressed him against the shower's opposite wall as I got in. He hummed happily and kissed me gently. I pushed him up against the wall a bit harder and he kept up with the gentle kissed. I bit at his lower lip to no avail.

"Are you making a point or something?" I asked gruffly. My dick was hard, he was wet and naked in front of me yet the only change was his eyes were open.

"Not so fun being ignored? Saa?" He teased turning into the spray. I sighed and came up behind him, I washed his back tenderly, rubbing out any knots I found patiently. He was right, of course, I was ignoring him for thoughts of him and his damnable confusing behavior.

"Sorry," I whispered against the shell of his ear. He shivered delightfully in my arms at that and pressed his arse against my arousal.

I kissed the side of his neck and got swept up in the heat of his body. I reached and hand down and traced the ring of protection muscle with the very tip of my finger. He moaned quietly and bucked against my finger.

"Forgive me?" I asked slamming the finger in and striking his prostate with practiced ease.

He screamed and his knees went out from under him. "M-maybe…if you make it up to me…" he panted, he bucked against me again. "N-No stretching…Kunimitsu just fuck me."

I licked his neck and bit down before adding another finger. No, hard fucking wasn't something I liked to do often, and I wouldn't let him goad me into it either, he'd just tease me mercilessly afterwards.

He gasped and rubbed his hands against my free arm. "Hah…Ku~uni!" He groaned as I started stretching him softer than I normally did, just to tease him. "Just…fuck…please…please…" He moaned again before leaning against the wall, his body was trembling. How long had it been since we fucked last? Just two days I knew. So…why? I added a third finger slowly, prepping him thoroughly.

He groaned and squirmed, I pinned his arms together in front of him. He bucked against my fingers and tried to get friction on his erection.

"Why the rush?" I asked, breathing in his ear.

"FUCK ME DAMNIT I'M NOT A GIRL!" He yelled. My eyes opened wide but I did just that. My fingers were soon gone and I slammed into him roughly. He moaned and bucked against me; I grabbed him under his shoulder and flipped him without losing the connection between us.

"Ride me then," I growled. I didn't know what had pissed him off so badly but I would find out after this. Good he felt so good on me. I couldn't concentrate on what his outburst meant right now! He pushed himself up by his arms on my shoulders before dropping back down. I backed against the wall so he could get leverage and he rode me hard. He connected our lips almost desperately before continuing to fuck himself on my prick. I moaned loudly as he clenched on me.

"Kunimitsu," he whined, he came all over us without me touching him once. I groaned before thrusting into him a few more times before cumming all inside him. He collapsed on me. Not even holding on with his legs anymore. I caught him before he slipped off and put him down lightly. I turned the water pressure down a bit before cleaning us both off and kissing him gently.

"What was all that, huh?" I asked quietly picked him up and drying us off. He stood shakily and smiled sadly. I touched his face and looked into his eyes, he...he was crying. I hugged him close and grabbed for my glasses. "What's wrong? Did…did I hurt you badly? Syuuske talk to m _please_. No riddles. Just _tell_ me." He laughed weakly on my chest. I pulled him back to look at his beautiful open eyes again. Even crying he was gorgeous.

"I wanted you to 'take me' seriously," he said softly. "And you did…so thank you."

I blinked, confused.

"Huh?"

Oh yes, amaze him with your articulation.

He led me into my room and we lay on my bed before he answered me.

"You always…see me, but not _me_, Kuni. You…you just go with it. It seems like the _only_ time you'll take me seriously is on the court. Is that all I am good for? Your tennis rival? You've _never_ fucked me like that except the first time." I cringed, that memory wasn't my favorite. "Why can you take me being so carefree about everything but tennis? And…and…I don't KNOW! I just wanted you to want me…want me with that fire you want my tennis. Want me for my body and myself without me…having to…I'm a tennis prodigy Kunimitsu…I know that and it's only every hurt me…why can't I just play the way I want? Why do you always have to _push?_ Why…why can't you want my fire f-for other things? Is tennis all that matters about me? Is it all I am?" He asked brokenly. He wasn't crying anymore but he sounded like I had shot his puppy. Oh hell. Oh FUCK ME to hell I had fucked this up so badly.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at me. "I love you. I'm…Syuuske I'm sorry. I shouldn't ever…I'm sorry," I said genuinely. 'Please don't leave me for this…please let me fix it…please.'

"It's, ok," He sighed. He laughed softly. I was so confused by him sometimes. Wasn't he just upset? "I never told you…asked you. How should I expect you to think the way I do? You can't ever guess what I'm thinking can you? I'm sorry I'm babbling…oh Kuni…we're a fucking pair aren't we?" He smiled at me. I sighed and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah…we are," I agreed. I lay back on the bed and he laid curled up against my side. "Promise me something?"

"Hn?"

"If I ever treat you like that again, don't take all of you as you are and push you for every little bit of who you are…that you'll hit me and tell me I'm an idiot," I told him.

"But I like it when you fuck me that way," he snickered.

"But I like you being able to walk," I argued.

"Saa…how about this? We take each other as they are and love every minute of it? And if we have a problem, we be blunt about it, ne?" He asked. I nodded against his head. He smiled against my chest. "But I really did like it…"

"Syuuske…I made you cry," I mumbled embarrassedly.

"But _I_ liked it, I like it when your gentle too. But mixing it up once in a while helps too," he sighed sleepily. "I love you Kunimitsu."

"I love you Syuuske."

We laid there about asleep when I heard a squeal from the hall and I groaned quietly while Syuuske suppressed a laugh.

"Your Okaa-san is a perv Kuni," he whispered. I smacked his ass and flushed.

Damn it, a new problem. A headache was coming on but Syuuske kissed my creased brow and I just gave into sleep.

Sometimes it was easier just to take Syuuske's quirks and hidden sides as they were.

-x-

**I don't honestly know where this came from. But it ransacked my brain and forced me to write it. R&R please if you could, I've never written Perfect pair before.**


End file.
